1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to its housing structure. The electrical connectors and their configuration according to the present invention may apply to the manufacture of a unipolar connector. Unipolar connectors are used in various types of electrical wiring. For instance, they may be used in an electric power generator which uses solar radiation, and in snow-melting tiles.
2. Description of Background Information
A unipolar connector is disclosed in a Japanese patent application published under No. SHO 61-279077. The disclosed unipolar connector comprises a pair of connector housings including metal terminals, and is engaged or released along its axial direction. It further comprises a locking means for holding a pair of connector housings together. The locking means comprises a locking arm formed on one outer rim of the connector housings, and a detent formed on the other outer rim thereof. When the pair of connector housings is being fitted, the locking arm interferes with the detent, and is elastically flexed along the radius of the connector housings. When the connector housings reach their normal fit position, the locking arm elastically returns, and is hooked by the detent. The pair of connector housings is thus locked into a non-releasable state. When the pair of connector housings is to be separated, the locking arm is flexed so as to be released from the detent.
When the connector is unipolar, the connector housings are formed in a cylindrical shape, so that they enclose the unipolar metal terminal extending along the central axis. The pair of connector housings must be rotatable relatively to each other around the central axis. The locking arm and the detent are formed at given positions in the circumferential direction. Accordingly, when the connector housings are to be fitted, the positions of the locking arm and detent must be adjusted in the circumferential direction.
The prior art connector housings envision no means for positioning the locking arm and the detent. The positioning is therefore effected by visually adjusting their mutual positions.
However, fitting work is sometimes performed under conditions where visual inspection is not possible. Connector fitting is then effected by touch. In such cases, working efficiency is greatly deteriorated.
The present invention has therefore a primary object to remedy such a situation, and to provide an electrical connector in which locking devices can be positioned without recourse to visual positioning.